


Negative Impact

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: When down on his luck photographer, Colin Creevy, caught the scoop of the century he never could have imagined what an effect it would have on so many...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm back! It has been a while since the GE days! Hopefully some readers might remember this and some will find this for the first time! Hope you enjoy it either way!

Ginny Weasley was sat her breakfast table flicking through the previous nights Evening Standard that her fiancé had dropped on the worktop as he had entered from work. She hated this rag, her arch nemesis was the paper’s top reporter and she hated it for that reason alone. Her family couldn't understand her problem with the woman who had previously been her best female friend. As she had pointed out many times before, she was the reason that Ginny had lost Harry, she had given up after a while after her ranting had fallen upon deaf ears. No one had ever understood her point of view when it had come to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

 

No one else saw the most obvious issue here except her.

 

Harry Potter the Wizarding Worlds Saviour was totally head over heels in love with Hermione Granger the Great Gryffindor Know-It-All.

 

Ginny was also convinced that if nothing else, they were fucking. There was no other reason for the smug smile Hermione constantly wore in her presence.

 

She turned another page and suddenly the object of her anger was staring up at her from the page, said smile on her face.

 

" _Incendio_ ."

 

The offending object turned to ash on the floor as Theodore Nott strolled into the kitchen.

 

"Please tell me that wasn't the paper? I hadn't even started to read it."

 

"Tough, it’s rubbish anyway, I don't know why you buy it," she snarled at it, pushing past him on her way out.

 

Theo stood in the kitchen sighing at the pile of ash on the floor and the never-ending feeling that this ash represented his life perfectly.

 

\----------------------------

 

Hermione Granger rushed through the halls of the Evening Standard; she had just finished her latest article about Goblin Trading in Belgium and how Wizarding Britain was in dire need of sending delegates to Belgium for the latest crisis talks on Trading Standards amongst goblins. She had been researching this for weeks and had only returned back from Belgium last night. She had been away from home for three weeks and she only had one thought in her mind, she needed to see him. She handed in her copy to the editor and then turned on her heels and headed for the exit. She couldn't wait to feel his touch, his breath on her skin, she felt as if she had been drowning without him.

 

Apparating from the apparition point, she landed in her bedroom. She had just enough time to shower and change before she needed to meet him.

 

Twenty minutes later she was ready to go.

 

\-------------------------

 

Harry Potter couldn't sit still, he was waiting for his date to arrive it had been weeks after all since they had last seen each other and it had been tough. They had been seeing each other for a couple of years now and the time apart never got easier. Harry had been thinking for some time that they should move their relationship to the next level. They both had savings; Harry had been thinking it was time to buy a house.

 

He turned to look at the door and smiled as the object of his desire walked through and headed over towards him.

 

\---------------------------

 

Hermione walked through the door of the Hogs Head, even now this was the pub to visit if you wanted to keep things quiet and not be followed. As a war heroine Hermione was still followed by reporters and photographers despite the fact that that was now her job they still didn't respect her privacy!

 

There were just some things that needed to be kept secret and this relationship was one of them.

 

She spotted him straight away, sat in a booth his face was turned away from her but she knew it was him. She had memorised every inch of him, from the back of his head to the small tiny mole that sat on his hip, the only blemish on his otherwise perfect skin.

 

She walked across the thankfully crowded bar and slid in opposite the wizard in question.

 

"Hello," he smirked.

 

"Hi," she smiled, "miss me?"

 

"Always."

 

\-------------------------------

 

Theodore Nott was a good man in spite of his Slytherin background. He had done well at school, maintained friendships with people who fell on both sides of the war and had actually managed to choose the right side when the battle had broken out. 

 

In doing so he had become friends with the Weasley's, Harry Potter and obviously Hermione Granger.

 

After the war Hermione had moved away from the UK for a few months after her relationship with Ron broke down. When she had come back she had a new career and had recovered from both the war and the break up.

 

They had struck up a close friendship and the friendship had turned into more. Secretly to begin with and then just as they were about to break the news to their friends and families disaster struck.

 

His parents had struck a marriage agreement with the Weasley's for their daughter’s hand in marriage. No matter what he wanted it was useless, his parents had entered a magical bond.

 

He had broken the news to Hermione and she had broken down, they both had. They spent their last night together and Theo knew then that it would never be enough.

 

Theo had started his new relationship with his new fiancé and from Day One he was unhappy. She was a bitter hateful girl and there was apparently no love lost between them. No matter what he did, he was wrong.

 

He read the wrong newspaper, he had the wrong friends, he got home too late from work.

 

A few months later after a particular horrific evening of rowing with Ginny, he had left the house and headed to the nearest pub to drink away his sorrows.

 

She wandered into the bar when he had been well into his cups. She had looked amazing, she was everything he had ever wanted; he must have been someone really bad in a past life.

 

She had spotted him and when realising he was alone and drinking she came over to see if everything was alright. Soon she was matching him in drinks and before they knew it, he was back at her house and they were making love, he spent the night and in the morning they said their goodbyes. Both knowing it couldn't happen again.

 

But it did and it carried on.

 

Two years had passed since that night and they saw each other as often as they could. Sneaking off was easier than Theo could have hoped. The only time Ginny appeared to smile these days was when he told her he would be home late.

 

They had to be careful, to make sure no one suspected anything, to not get caught and so far they had been successful.

 

It was great but Theo dreaded the day when things became harder, when he was actually married to Ginny and not just betrothed.

 

Right now however with the love of his life sat opposite from him he decided right now wasn't the time to worry about it.

 

"Tell me about your trip my love!"

 

\-------------------------

 

Draco Malfoy was exhausted but so pleased to be home, he was lucky that he worked for the company he did when his past history was so chequered. He was also lucky he got on with his writing partner. Hermione Granger had chosen not to make his life a living hell. It probably helped that he dated the man sitting in front of him, it was hard to hate your best friend’s other half forever after all.

 

Harry Potter had come as a bit of a shock to him he had to admit, he never saw this coming, not even when he realised he preferred men over women.

 

Potter had been dating the Weaslette, something that still baffled Draco, she was a bitter wench, admittedly more so since Harry had left her but even so, when he was the lesser twisted one, there had to be something wrong. He often felt sorry for Theo, unlucky bastard.

 

A few months before the break up of the century Draco had encountered Harry again in the Ministry, Draco was working on a story that centred around the Auror office. Suddenly he was seeing Potter every day. They had agreed put aside their differences and somehow a friendship had broken out. A tentative one, which they would later realise was tainted with sexual tension.

 

A month or so before Harry ended it with Ginny, he had realised he was feeling more towards Harry than just friendship. He suddenly saw the Saviour of the wizarding world in a whole new light. He would find himself gazing at Potter and imagining the two of them together, not just sexually but in everyday situations, too.

 

He found himself making excuses to talk to him more than he needed to. He made up problems. One evening Draco had made up an excuse in which he and Harry needed to stay late at the office. Soon they had been left by themselves and Harry had wasted no time in questioning Draco.

 

"So Draco, I have to say your reason for staying late is flimsy at best, what’s the real reason?"

 

"Shit, are you ever not suspicious of everything Potter?"

 

"It's my job Malfoy, it tends to leak into my private life and who would blame me going on our past?"

 

"Fair one, well...."

 

Draco had stumbled on his words then, not sure how to tell Potter what he was feeling, but before he had to, Harry had drawn close to him and whispered.

 

"I feel it, too."

 

Their first kiss had been electric, filled with the months of sexual tension they hadn't realised they had been carrying with them, filled with need and want. When they had finally pulled apart, Harry had gone on to explain he needed to finish with Ginny first before anything else could happen.

 

Draco had agreed and the rest was history. Now he sat here opposite his partner knowing that he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. As they say distance makes the heart grow fonder and in his case every time he left on work trips he knew it was true.

 

He realised Harry was speaking to him and he tuned back in to hear his next words.

 

"Draco, I want us to live together, I want to buy a house with you."

 

\-------------------

 

Hermione was on edge; she wanted to be with Theo alone. As much as she was enjoying his company and enjoying the evening, she wanted to be with just him, in her bed.

 

"I know what your thinking Granger."

 

"What am I thinking Theo?" She smirked.

 

"Same as I am!"

 

"Which is?"

 

"Can I wait till we get home to have you?"

 

She wasted no time grabbing her things and standing up, he followed her out of the bar, once out onto the quiet street he grabbed her hand and dragged her round the corner of the pub. There was a quiet alley way and no one was around, they wouldn’t be seen he surmised.

 

There was no argument from Hermione when she was backed against the wall, he lifted her and her legs wrapped around him and by this point their lips were almost welded together, her tongue, his tongue, her lips, his lips, he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. All he knew was he needed to be inside of her, he wanted to go home.

 

He felt her scrabbling for his belt and then the unbuttoning of his jeans followed, she was thankfully wearing a skirt.

 

Seconds later he thrust home and managed just in time to muffle the cry she made as he filled her.

 

Needless to say they were so lost in each other neither saw what happened next.

 

\--------------

 

Colin Creevey had been down on his luck for a long time. Wizarding photography was a career that he had wanted forever but as of yet he had failed to land a permanent gig. He took photos and tried to sell them to the press through agencies and occasionally he got lucky but it wasn't a comfortable way to live. He wanted to be hired as the Daily Prophet’s official photographer and it wasn't like he hadn't tried applying.

 

His life was taking a downward spiral, he couldn't meet his rent payments and his wife Heather Abbot, Hannah's younger sister, was steps away from divorcing him. They rowed about everything, but it always came back to money, she was the one who was keeping them afloat at the moment and it did nothing for his ego. He was failing as a husband. It didn't help that he constantly compared himself to her older sister’s perfect husband. Neville could do no wrong and he felt everyone looked upon him with disappointment.

 

He was in desperate need of a break; he needed a picture that would rock the wizarding world, something that would open doors for him.

 

Little did he know that as he wandered towards home through Hogsmeade Village that he was about to catch that break as he headed past the Hog’s Head Inn.

 

\---------------

 

Hermione was so close to the edge it was unbelievable, Theo was teasing her in ways she didn't know he could. So much for a quick fuck against the wall. They were both relishing in the danger of it all; it was heightening everything perfectly.

 

Every time they did this she wished she could have this for herself, that they weren't something that had to be kept secret. Theo was the love of her life; the one, and she hated the fact that Ginny had won him as her prize.

 

She was broken from her reverie by his breathless voice.

 

"Come back to me Hermione, turn it off."

 

"I want to go home with you, please."

 

"Of course, baby."

 

With one final thrust, he tipped both of them over the edge, her with a moan and he with a roar. Coming down from their high he looked at her and kissed her softly before he pulled out and grabbed her hand and Apparating them back to her house. Just as he did so he thought he saw a shadow at the bottom of the alley, it was dark, and he must be seeing things.

 

\----------------

 

Harry stared at Draco, who was sat gaping at him.

 

"You what?" His voice had a slightly higher pitch than normal.

 

"I want to live with you, is it really such a surprise?"

 

"Well, yes it is. We haven't even come out officially Harry, now we are just going to do that and move in together all in one go?"

 

"Do you see a better option?"

 

Harry watched as Draco thought about this. He knew he would come round; Harry smirked to himself, he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Although hopefully he wouldn't have to be on this occasion.

 

"You know your ex is going to have a coronary don't you? She still thinks you and Hermione are getting it on."

 

"Is that supposed to be a yes in a roundabout way Draco?"

 

Draco's hand snaked towards his and grasped hold of it.

 

"Yes Potter, let’s move in together, I must be mental." He smirked.

 

"You must be? Think of me, getting into bed with a snake."

 

"You've been there for years Potter, haven't heard any complaints."

 

"Come on, let’s get out of here, we need to celebrate."

 

They stood up and pushed their way past the crowded bar, The Three Broomsticks was still the most popular haunt in Hogsmeade.

 

Once outside they began their stroll to the best apparition point, up ahead they saw a young man but took no notice. Harry smiled as he felt Draco's hand close over his.

 

"I could get used to this Malfoy, you know."

 

"Oh I intend for you too."

 

"Wonder what he's up to," Harry suddenly said distractedly.

 

He had noticed the young man up ahead had stopped and was taking pictures, it looked like the alley way that stood next to the Hog’s Head.

 

"Fuck knows, there’s probably people down there shagging and he's being nice and perverted and taking their picture."

 

"You have a disgusting mind Draco."

 

He laughed, "Bet I'm right though."

 

They had reached their destination and with little thought to what might have been happening further down the road they Apparated home.

 

\-------------

 

Theo lay on his back gasping for air. Hermione lay collapsed on top of him. They hadn't quite managed to make it to the bed but the living room floor had sufficed, she had taken control this time and had pushed him to the floor before sitting astride him and riding him with abandon. Within moments their bodies had been slick with sweat and she had pushed them both to the point of exhaustion. He lay there boneless with no desire to move, although he knew he would have to. He had to leave, when he wanted nothing more to crawl into bed with her and fall asleep with her in his arms and to wake up to her face in the morning. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 11.30 and he needed to shower and wipe away any trace, scent or touch of Hermione before he could collapse into bed next to Ginny.

 

He was loath to do it. He often thought about just staying, but knew it could ruin what they did have, if he blew it all in one selfish moment he would never forgive himself. They did need to be clever after all.

 

"You need to go Theo, I understand," she whispered against his chest.

 

"I know."

 

\--------------

 

Colin Creevey sat in his Dark Room surrounded by the pictures he had just taken a couple of hours before. He knew he had his scoop, his big break. But could he do it? She was a friend of his, but he was also in desperate need. He had got in and Heather had just looked at him sadly as he went straight into his dark room with barely a hello. He knew she was close to giving up on him and walking out on him. He knew they could be happy again if only he fixed things.

 

He decided not to ponder on it any longer; he picked up three photos and Floo called the chief editor of the Daily Prophet.

 

Funnily enough once he had shown him what he had the editor was less angry about being woken up in the middle of the night.

 

Suddenly the whole of the Prophet was awake and working on tomorrow’s news headline.

 

Even thought Colin had just solved all his financial problems, he couldn't help the guilt he felt as he crawled into bed next to Heather at three in the morning.

 

Tomorrow, lives would be ruined.

 

\-----------

 

Theo crept into his bedroom and glanced at the still figure of Ginny in bed. Thankfully she was asleep. He pulled back the covers and slid in next to her. This was hell.

 

"Your late."

 

Her voice startled him and he jumped.

 

"Guilty Conscience Theo?"

 

"I thought you were asleep, you scared me."

 

"How was Draco?"

 

"Yea, fine, good trip," he lied.

 

"Couldn't have been that good, he had to go with Granger."

 

"As I have told you Ginny, they get on."

 

"Hmph."

 

He didn't respond, what was the point? She had held onto this anger for years, she couldn't even see it was misdirected. He was one of the few people who knew about Draco and Harry, but had promised he would never breathe a word of it to anyone.

 

He lay there awake for what felt like hours, he listened to Ginny's breathing become heavier with sleep and eventually he fell into an uneasy and broken sleep, not knowing that tomorrow he might find the release he so desperately wanted, but at what cost?

 

\------------

 

Hermione had tidied up after Theo had left and as exhausted as she was, she could never fall asleep in the empty bed after she had spent time with Theo. She went and sat at her desk in her study and started writing up her notes from the trip. At least she would be ahead at work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was up early, despite their late night celebrations. He had to meet Hermione for a debriefing and to start actually working on their story. That morning’s Daily Prophet was sat on the table; Harry's Owl always left it there. He picked it up carried it to the comfy seat, placed it on the arm and made himself a coffee in the kitchen, when he finally sat down and unfolded the paper, he dropped his hot coffee in his lap, swearing.

 

Forgetting himself, he ran up the stairs to Harry's room.

 

"Potter, we've got a problem, quick."

 

\------------

 

Hermione wandered through the halls of the Evening Standard office and couldn't help the hairs prickling at the back of her neck, she kept catching people looking at her and pointing. She had gotten used to this over the years, she wondered what the papers had dragged up from her past now. She could swear that the writers at the less classy papers enjoyed doing this to her every couple of months.

 

Unconsciously her hand went to her neck, she hadn’t realised that Theo had bitten her and left a mark until this morning when she saw the evidence glaring at her in the mirror. She didn't mind, a quick glamour had covered it up.

 

She finally made it to her shared office and was surprised to see Draco pacing the office floor in front of her.

 

"Hey, surprised to see you here this early!"

 

Draco jumped and then he walked over to her. "Hermione I'm so sorry."

 

"What are you sorry for? What have you done now?" She laughed thinking he was joking.

 

"Hermione, have you not seen the Daily Prophet this morning?"

 

"No, of course I haven't, you know I have an aversion to that paper, Draco. Why? What have they written now?"

 

"Oh Hermione, its not what they've written." He moved back to his desk and picked up the newspaper.

 

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," she scoffed, taking the paper from him.

 

She gasped, dropping the paper, grabbing the desk for purchase.

 

"Oh Draco," she sobbed.

 

\-------------

 

Theo walked into the Ministry around mid-morning; he had had an appointment with a Healer that morning. He still suffered every now and again from an old Quidditch Injury and so he went for the wizarding form of acupuncture every now and again. In actuality, this morning’s appointment had been well timed since he was sure he had aggravated his back last night, first, holding Hermione against the wall and secondly, the hard wood flooring of her lounge couldn't have helped.

 

After he had left school and the War was over, Theo had had aspirations to play Quidditch professionally and he tried out for a few teams. The same team that had taken on Oliver Wood a couple of years previous, Puddlemere United, took him on. Although, he played the role of a Chaser rather than Keeper, like Wood did. Unfortunately, in his second ever match he took a particularly nasty Bludger to his lower back. It hit just below where his protective gear finished.

 

He had been tended to at St Mungo's straight away, but they advised never playing professionally again, the damage done was severe and his back remained weakened because of it. His professional career was over before it had even begun.

 

His second choice in career had begun at the Ministry about three months later. He became an Unspeakable. It was a peculiar job, sometimes incredibly rewarding, but never did they get acknowledged for the work they actually did or for the things that were created and now used in everyday wizarding life. From spells that they created to potions that were used in St Mungo’s to save lives. On the plus side, he never had to go home and use work as small talk in conversations. Everyone knew that it wasn't even worth asking.

 

Walking through the Atrium he couldn't help but notice some people were staring at him. Suddenly, Ron Weasley was in front of him appearing from nowhere. Without even a chance for Theo to say hello, he had a fist in his face.

 

"You bastard!"

 

Theo recoiled from the initial punch, his left eye throbbing from the impact, before he could question the attack he was hit again, this time in the mouth. He fell to the ground tripping over the bag he had dropped from the first hit.

 

He tasted blood in his mouth, he had bitten through his tongue, he realised, as the blood kept coming.

 

He realised Ron was shouting something at him, but he couldn't hear him. His ears were buzzing.

 

Suddenly, Harry Potter was there pulling Ron away and someone was trying to help Theo to his feet, he turned and realised it was his friend, Adrian Pucey, and Marcus Flint was shouting at the crowd that had gathered.

 

Adrian was speaking to him again; he tried to focus on what was being said to him.

 

"... St Mungo's mate."

 

"What?" Theo managed to muffle out, the pain in his mouth and the throbbing in his head was making it difficult to speak, he couldn't think clearly.

 

"We need to get you to St Mungo's mate, a healer needs to look at your tongue, I don't trust mine or Flint's healing skills. Do you?"

 

Half an hour later, Theo's tongue had been healed and he had received something for the throbbing in his head. He could finally think straight again. He thanked the Healer and met Pucey and Flint out in the waiting room.

 

"You Old Dog, Nott!" Marcus laughed, slapping him on the back. "We didn't know you had it in you."

 

"Had what in me?” Theo asked although he was beginning to have a sinking feeling of dread.

 

"You and the Gryffindor Princess! One lioness not enough for you in bed, Nott? You needed your own pride?" Marcus snickered.

 

"How... how do you know that?" Theo stuttered; he was beginning to feel sick again.

 

"Theo, it’s all over the Daily Prophet, have you not seen it?" Adrian asked.

 

"And he means all over mate, seriously you have some cute arse cheeks but if you don't mind me saying, I'd rather have seen Granger's," Marcus joked.

 

"What?" Theo asked mortified.

 

Adrian had walked up ahead to the little shop in the hospital, he picked up a paper, handed over the money and bought it back and handed it to Theo. He watched as his friend stared at the front page, collapsed onto the seat behind him and broke down. He glanced up at Marcus who was staring shocked at Theo's reaction. This was serious.

 

\--------------

 

Ginny Weasley was enjoying her morning, she had spoken to Harry and he had told her he needed to tell her some big news and he wanted to see her. She was certain it was that he was coming back to her that he wanted her to leave Nott and start where they had left off.

 

Since she didn't work, she was free to see him whenever he could get away. Her working had been one of hers and Theo's first arguments. Theo hadn't been happy to be the sole earner of the family, especially at this early stage when they didn't have any children.

 

A fine thing to have happen would be a child, and it would be a bloody miracle since they hadn't had sex yet. In reality, neither was perfectly happy with their arranged marriage. Although she wasn't sure what Theo's excuse was, unlike her he had been single and unattached for a long time before their betrothal. He had suggested they saved their first time for their wedding night.

 

She quickly agreed, having no desire to give herself to any man other than Harry Potter, thinking he would soon come round to his senses.

 

Two and a half years later, she was still waiting and had all but forgotten what sex was like, but today all that was about to change. Harry would be stunned to know that she had saved herself for him.

 

They could reacquaint themselves here in her fiancé’s house and she could take pleasure in knowing that she would be leaving Nott with a final 'Fuck You' and Harry would be eternally grateful that she hadn't sullied herself with a Slytherin’s seed. Her body had remained pure for him and she would play that card whenever she needed him to do something she wanted. Growing up in a mostly male family, she had learned how to exploit them and turn the tables to get what she wanted.

 

She had dressed for the occasion, she had found the last set of lacy lingerie Harry had ever bought her, put it on, styled her hair to the point where it looked like she had just got out of bed, a sexy mussed up state and had covered herself up in a satin kimono, with just enough cleavage on show to get a man’s pulse racing. She thought she looked sensational. She felt the wards shudder and realised Harry had arrived. She set off downstairs after one last glance in the mirror.

 

\----------

 

Harry Potter was having one hell of a morning. It had started off well as he had awoken for the first time to the feeling of Draco's lips around him. Afterwards, he had felt Draco leave the bed and he had fallen back to sleep. The next time he was awoken it was not to such pleasant news. The paper Draco had shown him awake and showered and at work before nine am.

 

He had hunted for Ron, but had had no luck finding the wayward redhead, Harry was waiting for the reporters to ascend on the Ministry, but all had seemed quiet. He had Floo called Ginny, understanding that he needed to talk to her about Draco and him, but also thought he might be able to help Nott out and talk her down.

 

He was on his way back out when he saw the commotion in the Atrium. He ran over and dragged Ron off of a bloody Theo. Poor chap looked as if he had bitten through his tongue. Having lived with Ginny long enough he could only imagine what the poor bastard’s life was like with her at home, he wasn't about to judge him and Hermione. In fact, he thought the pair of them made a wonderful match.

 

Ron should know better as well, he and Ginny had fallen out over the last couple of years and rarely spoke, however he understood, you looked out for you family no matter what. Once had had calmed Ron down and sent him back to work with the promise of speaking to Ginny, he headed over to the house she shared with Nott.

 

He stood waiting in the kitchen for her and had to struggle not to laugh when she arrived in the room all tarted up to the nines.

 

"Umm, hi Ginny."

 

She strutted in.

 

"What can I do for you Harry?"

 

"I came to tell you some news. Umm, shall we sit down?"

 

"Sure.” She smiled suggestively at him. “Whatever you want."

 

Harry wanted to throw up. What on earth was she thinking?

 

They sat down on the sofa and she lounged next to him, her kimono riding further up her thighs.

 

"So what’s your news Harry?"

 

"Well, I wanted for you to hear it from me before anyone else."

 

She leaned forward; her breasts straining against her bra.

 

"Yes, Harry?"

 

"I've met someone."

 

Harry had never seen someone’s demeanour change so quickly.

 

"What?" She snarled.

 

"I've been seeing someone for a couple of years Ginny and we have decided to progress our relationship, we're moving in together, I just have a feeling it will make the papers, so I wanted to tell you first."

 

"Why the hell would you be interested in that slag, Harry?" Her voice was filled with bitterness and anger.

 

"What? Who are you on about?" Harry asked confused.

 

"What does Hermione Granger have over you?"

 

"Hermione? Nothing, why? What's Hermione got to do with this?"

 

"It's not Hermione you've been seeing?" She looked distraught now.

 

"No Ginny, that’s what I'm trying to tell you. I'm gay. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

 

\-------------

 

Ginny Weasley couldn't quite get her head around what Harry Potter had just told her. She was supposed to believe this shit? That Harry was gay? Surely this was just another ruse by Granger to humiliate her some more.

 

"It's true Ginny," Harry said simply, understanding the emotions working across her face.

 

"No, no it can't be. Hermione Granger stole you from me. She’s always been jealous of me.  I know you have been fucking her Harry Potter. You belong to me."

 

Harry was unsure what to say.

 

"What about Theo?" He asked.

 

"What about him? I certainly don't give a fuck. I never wanted him in the first place, until my parents meddled in my life. I've never even slept with him. I've been saving myself for you."

 

"Well you wasted your time Ginny, I told you when I ended it that I needed something different in my life. I wasn't joking; I had begun to understand I liked men. Theo is a good man and you've treated him with such indifference."

 

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEO FUCKING NOTT!" She screamed at him.

 

"I'd say that’s just as well really."

 

"Why, what do you mean by that," she growled incensed.

 

Harry pulled the rolled up paper he had held onto from his pocket and handed it to her.

 

"Maybe if you cared, you'd still have him."

 

She snatched the paper away and opened it. She looked at the front page and was sickened by what she saw.

 

There laid out for everyone to see was Hermione Granger with her legs wrapped round Theodore Nott in the throes of obvious passion. Inside the paper were three more images, one was obviously just after they had finished, it screamed of love and tenderness.

 

She shrieked in pure frustration and then collapsed to the floor in floods of angry tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was seething; she had spent the whole night working herself up into an angered frenzy. Theo had not come home that night. She could only guess that he was with Granger. She had demanded from her parents the betrothal contract, finding out if there was a way to break it. She didn't want to be married to a cheating bastard. 

As she had trawled her way through it however, her attitude towards it had changed. The contract was pretty binding and why if she couldn't be happy should he?

She would revel in making his life miserable. Payback Theodore Nott was a bitch and boy was he going to pay for making a fool of her. This way she would ruin Granger as well. It was perfect; today she would tell him he had no choice and she wanted to marry as soon as possible, then there really would be no escape. Divorce was still frowned upon in their world and no one would want to bring the shame to their family. 

Now she just had to wait.

\-------------

Hermione was sat in the chair by the fire where she had sat all night, awake. She looked over at the sleeping, broken man lying on the sofa. Her Theo had raced to find her yesterday; Draco had pointed him in the right direction. He had finally found her sobbing on the floor in her living room. This was a mess; she was embarrassed and wasn't sure how she could show her face in public again let alone maintain her respectable position at work.

Draco had told her she was being ridiculous but she had left the office before she had a chance to hear anything. She had always hated being the topic of gossip and whispers and now she had only gone and given herself up to it all on her own accord. She and Theo had been so careless, a moment of passion and a lifetime of regret. There was no way she could be with him now. He had broken down right next to her; he had been through his contract wondering in vain hope as to whether their exposure would mean the contract was null and void. It didn't. He was locked into this and now they had exposed themselves there would be no chance of sneaking around. 

He hadn't gone home last night, they had held each other and when he had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, Hermione had pulled herself away from him and settled on the chair to just watch. She needed to take in her fill. This would be the last time she would see him like this. She wasn't sure she could watch him wake up and walk away from her, this time for good. She needed to leave before he could leave her.

Within ten minutes she had packed all she needed, written a short note and kissed him goodbye, tears flowing down her cheeks as she did so.

Before he roused from the touch of her lips she had Apparated away.

\--------------

Theo awoke to the feel of a brief caress and a crack of Apparation. He knew straight away she had left and who could blame her?

He pulled himself up to a sitting position. Rubbing his face with his hands he glanced at the clock on the hearth. It was six am. Yesterday was like a nightmare, which he knew in his heart was just beginning and not even close to ending.

After Adrian had shown him the newspaper, he had collapsed, a broken man. He knew this was it; he had screwed it all up. Now, even when he married Ginny he would have no escape, no hope. He knew he would never be trusted again; she wouldn't let him out of her sight. 

He had filled Marcus and Adrian in, and they had been great, taking him straight to the Ministry to view the contracts and see if there was any way out of this now that his betrayal had come to light. There wasn't. He had thanked them for their help and with a muted goodbye had headed to Hermione's office.

As he walked through the halls it was impossible to ignore the whispers and the stares. He was saddened at the thought that not only had he screwed them up, but he was also dragging Hermione's reputation through the mud. He cared little about his own but hers, she was the star of her paper and now she was being discredited left, right and centre because of her personal life and it wasn't fair. 

He finally arrived at the office, but he only found Draco. 

"She's gone home Theo. She’s a mess, you need to talk her round."

Theo slumped in the chair opposite Draco. 

"There's nothing I can do Draco, I've ruined everything, her career is going to be affected by this on top of everything else. I'm stuck, I can't get out of this; trust me, I've looked."

"There has to be something Theo, let me have access to the contract, I'll..."

"It's no use Drake, Flint and Pucey scoured through them with me this morning, I had hoped that a silver lining to all this would be my indiscretion would make the contract unbinding. It doesn't, my parents are fools, so are hers for that matter, who creates a contract where being faithful isn't a clause?"

"Parents who want rid of their daughter perhaps?"

"Ha!" Laughed a bitter Theo. "You may have a point there."

"Look get me the contracts anyway, it doesn't hurt for someone else to have a look at it, if you trust Flint as a good source, then you really are an idiot! I'm surprised he's able to read!"

"Fine." Theo grabbed a quill and quickly scribbled his consent and signature for Draco to be allowed to view the contract.

"Take this to the Ministry and they will allow you to view it, but don't be to disheartened when you don't find anything. I've been through it three times alone today and don't think I didn't look through it the first time."

"Look Theo, if anyone is going to find anything, it's me, it's my job and being a Malfoy I have a history of having to read through long boring contracts, call it a gift."

"Thank you, I need to go and see Hermione, we need to talk."

"Indeed you do."

Both men stood and Theo nodded his goodbye before heading out of the door and back into the corridors filled with whispers about the man who was caught with his arse out all over the papers.

Now, he sat in the empty living room of the woman he wanted to marry alone with only a dying fire to keep him company. Again he thought the fire and ash mirrored his life. He knew it was time to face the music and submit to this miserable life that had been chosen for him.

He stood, and took one last look around the room, when his eyes caught sight of the note Hermione had left behind.

He stooped to pick it up and read the few words that were there.

_ I couldn't face saying goodbye to you Theo, so let’s not say goodbye. I'll just say what I've always said... _

__

_ I love you. _

__

_ Forever Yours, _

__

_ Hermione x _

__

He pocketed her words and with once quick glance at a photo of them on her mantelpiece he Apparated away from her home, from her, out of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

** Two Months Later... **

Colin Creevey sat in his dark room surrounded by an array of newspapers, all of which had headlined with his photos on the front page. This story had run and run and the editor at the Daily Prophet had wanted to keep Colin on as the photographer-in-chief on this story. At first Colin had been ecstatic, but the more he followed up on the aftermath, the more he saw the hurt he had caused. He picked up the first one and read through it.

**_ Brave War Heroine Keeps Nott on Short Leash _ **

**__ **

_ Theodore Nott should consider himself very lucky that his fiancée Ginny Weasley has chosen to stick by his side after his blatant disregard for his poor, beautiful wife-to-be.  _

Colin didn't read anymore. He couldn't look at the photo without seeing poor Nott's miserable face. He looked at the one that had followed it.

**_ Shamed Reporter flees country in desperate bid to save career! _ **

**__ **

_ Shamed journalist Hermione Granger has reportedly left the country in a bid to keep her face (or more likely her backside) out of the British papers. Up until last week she had been the Star Reporter for the Evening Standard, but now her job hangs in the balance after explicit pictures of her and her best friend’s fiancé hit the headlines. _

He looked at the pictures he had managed to take of Hermione as she boarded a flight to Italy, she had looked gaunt and tired, and he had felt even worse than he did before now that he had seen the state of her. The journalist he was working with had found out she had gone to visit some relatives who were holidaying out there. Colin had just returned from there himself after being sent to get more up-to-date pictures of Miss Granger.

He carried on to the next article from just two weeks ago. It had been a couple of weeks between stories after the one of Granger. The story was mentioned nearly every day in some way or another but only a few made the front page. This next one definitely had.

**_ Ginny Weasley sets date to marry unfaithful fiancé _ **

__

_ Ladies, Theodore Nott is about to be taken off the market officially. Weasley and Nott have announced their nuptials will take place in just a few short weeks. The wedding is set to be a grand affair with no less than two hundred guests on the invite list. Nott was seen today outside Madam Malkin’s waiting for Miss Weasley to have a dress fitting, he declined to comment on the state of his relationship and got quite angry with our reporter when questioned about Miss Granger, who has not been seen since her departure a month ago. _

__

The picture that sat with the headline showed Nott looking pretty ill to Colin. The man looked positively drained. In fact, he almost looked grey. It was the only way he could describe him. Theodore looked as if someone or something had died.

Colin's life had gotten better; he and Heather hadn't fought in nearly two months. In fact, he found that as he found more respect for himself he wasn't as quick to lose his temper and berate himself for his failings. Now though, in some respects he lived with a much worse feeling, because this time it was causing other people pain. He was living with guilt, and when he looked at the pictures he was now hired to take, he didn't like what he had done.

He pushed the papers to the floor, swiping them off his desk leaving one manila envelope in front of him. He had followed Hermione to Italy and had finally tracked her down to take the photos his editor most wanted, but now he had them and saw what they actually revealed he was unsure what to do. He had a couple of photos of her looking as he would expect, but there were two in there which would cause another scandal, and he wasn't sure he could do it to her and Theo all over again.

He sighed, just as the door to his dark room was pushed open and the light from the hall filtered in, he turned and saw Heather leaning against the door jam. 

"Dinner’s ready, my love."

"Ok, I'll be down in a moment."

He looked at her, as instead of leaving like he thought she would, she moved over to him, she gestured to his lap and he moved, allowing her to perch on his lap. He pulled his arms around her instinctively.

"Did you get what you needed in Italy?"

"Yes," he sighed again.

"It's what you needed Colin, but not what you wanted?" She prodded, looking him in the eyes.

"You could say that, Heather, but I've gotten too far into this now to back out. I did it for us, I know how we've been lately and I wanted to stop being a disappointment to you."

Now he had started talking to her, he couldn't stop.

"This story gave me the chance I needed to save us."

"Oh Colin, you are daft, we didn't need saving! I needed you to believe in yourself like I know you should. I wasn't disappointed in you, I was sad that only you couldn't seem to see how wonderful you are."

Colin looked at her in shock, was this really all his own doing? Was he the reason for his own unhappiness and as he looked at his beautiful wife who he loved with his whole body, he knew the words she had spoken were true.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," she cut him off, “just do what you have to do, Colin. Whatever you decide I will always be here by your side."

With that she kissed him softly on the cheek and stood up, leaving him sat there.

"Take as long as you need, dinner will wait," she said as she closed the door to his dark room, leaving him in darkness once more.

He knew what he needed to do; he needed to speak with someone, someone who wouldn't judge him too harshly. It was time to speak to Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy was sprawled out over Harry's sofa as if he owned the place, well he figured Harry might as well get used to it, it was his idea after all.

 

He had been working through Theo's marriage contract for a whole month, it had gone into intricate detail, delving into things that no one usually would. In fact, he was sure he could surprise Theo with a few things this contract did say, but he decided it wasn't worthwhile to the cause. Telling him that the contract expected a first born to be conceived within the first twelve months of marriage wasn't exactly going to cheer his friend up on any level.

 

He had come across the contract again today when he had been filing his latest report at work. Hermione had emailed him her copy a week before deadline no less. He had tried to get her to come back, but to no avail. She said she would when she could face it all again, luckily their editor had had no ideas about firing his lead reporter, so her job was safe and as long as she met her deadlines he had no real need for her to be in the office either. It suited her down to the ground at the moment. Draco had also managed to sneak in a quick naughty moment with Harry now that he no longer shared his office with anyone. 

 

He'd picked up the contract this afternoon and decided to bring it home for one last look through, hoping that he hadn't been nearly as thorough as knew he had been. With a sigh he dropped the papers on the floor and covered his eyes with his arm, it was no good there was nothing in there to help Theo out of this.

 

He rolled over, quite happy to have a nap, since he had the afternoon off and he had a good couple of hours to wait until Harry arrived home.

 

He was just beginning to doze off when the doorbell sounded.

 

"Argh, damn bloody Muggle contraption," he grumbled dragging himself off the sofa and heading to the front door.

 

Draco stared at the man who stood on Harry's doorstep.

 

"What do you want Creevey?" Draco was well aware by now who had been taking all of the photos; he could read after all.

 

"Umm..." Colin stuttered. "I came by to see Harry, is he here?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh, umm, ok well I guess I could pop back later then."

 

Draco realised Colin had an envelope in his hand. "What’s in the envelope Colin? More perverted photos? You do realise you ruined two of my best friends’ lives don't you? Make you feel good?"

 

The demeanour of the young man flipped like a switch.

 

"You think I like what I did? I bloody well hate myself, I needed to change my life, make it better, fix things at home. I've bloody done that, but now I still can't be happy as I'm living with the guilt of what I did."

 

"Then what are you really here for?"

 

"I have some new pictures and I wanted some advice from Harry."

 

"What kind of pictures? Look come in, show me, and I'll see if I can help. Especially if it stops hurting Hermione and Theo."

 

"Trust you?"

 

"Who's been more of a snake lately, Creevey? Me or you?"

 

The younger man deflated in front of him, nodded and stepped into the house.

 

\---------------

 

Ginny Weasley was ecstatic; her final wedding dress fitting had just happened and in less than a week she would finally be married and get all the benefits of being married to a pure-blood would offer her. Unlike Theo, she knew exactly what the contract contained. They would conceive their first born within the first twelve months of marriage and then he would be tied to her for life, beyond marriage.

 

She was determined to rub her marriage, her children, and her life into both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger’s faces. Especially Granger. It was a bitter pill to swallow that Granger had slept with her fiancé, but Ginny was determined to turn all this to her advantage.

 

She walked into the kitchen and saw Theo standing staring out of the window.

 

"Hello, my love," she simpered.

 

"Hey," was the only response she received from him.

 

She would make him react to her if it was the last thing she did. Walking over to him, she pressed her body against him and placed her arms around his waist.

 

She felt him tense.

 

"Now, now Theo, is that any way to treat your future wife? You'll have to show me affection eventually," she snarled, forcing him to turn to try and pull away from her.

 

"Get off me Ginny, we both know you don't want me anymore than I want you." He squeezed past her and moved towards the door.

 

"On the contrary Theodore, I want you. I want to make your life as miserable as everyone else has made mine."

 

\------------------

 

In the last hour, Draco's emotions had changed so quickly he was surprised to find out he wasn't pregnant! Surely only women suffered this?

 

Colin had come in and quickly filled Draco in on everything that had happened since he had stumbled upon Hermione and Theo in the alleyway. Draco had been infuriated that his joking with Potter had turned out to be correct.

 

Whilst Draco wanted to go mad at Colin for his continued harassment of both Theo and Hermione, he remained silent until Colin had finished and he was glad he did.

 

The photos that Colin had brought over with him, showed Hermione buying a Muggle pregnancy test.

 

Draco's heart went out to his poor friend, but before he had a chance to say anything else, a forgotten memory returned, and an idea had formed. Colin had stared at him as if he was a mad man as Draco had rummaged on the floor through a load of wordy paperwork.

 

"Colin, this is marvelous. This is the answer to all our prayers."

 

"What?" Colin had looked on even more confused.

 

"Listen to this." As Draco began to read, Colin began to vaguely understand what the paperwork and photos might mean.

 

"I need to speak with Hermione, where is she Colin? I know you know!"

 

Colin began to explain that he needed to hand those photos in tonight and he needed to know what he should hand in when Draco interrupted.

 

"You will not use these photos Colin, do you hear me?! This needs to be handled delicately."

 

“But..."

 

"No buts, and you owe me! This will relieve you of your guilt, this fixes everything, but if I find you meddling in their lives again, I personally will hunt you down and show you just how nasty I can be."

 

Colin had mutely nodded, not wishing to think what Draco could mean.

 

"I'll call you in a couple of days about that favour." Draco added before showing Colin out and Apparating to the Ministry. He needed an international Portkey. To Italy to be exact.

 

\------------

Hermione couldn't actually believe her rotten luck. Not only had she lost the love of her life, but now she was carrying his child. Over the last few weeks she had been having terrible sickness. At first she had put it down to the stress of the situation, but she soon realised that it could be down to something else.

 

When she had first realised this, she had spent the whole afternoon crying. Then she had found her resolve to go to a chemist and find out for sure. When she saw the result, she had started to cry all over again.

 

Whilst she had no intention of getting rid of Theo's baby, she couldn't help but feel a tad resentful. Every time she would look at this child, she would be reminded of all she had lost. Someone upstairs obviously hated her.

 

She knew she couldn't stay away from home for much longer, but she dreaded going back. She would make a decision on her future soon. She liked Italy and maybe staying here would make everything that little bit easier, she wouldn't have to see Theo.

 

She had spoken to both Harry and Draco just yesterday, which was why she was so surprised to find the latter standing on her doorstep.

 

After letting him in and a few moments of pleasantries she cut to the point.

 

"What are you doing here Draco?"

 

"I had a visit from Colin Creevey."

 

"What did he want," snarled Hermione, she had also realised who had been behind the photos.

 

"To make amends it would appear."

 

"Well good luck with that, Draco he has literally ruined my life."

 

"I know sweetheart but he has brought me something that means we can fix it."

 

"What, how? I don't understand." Hermione looked at him confused.

 

"Are you pregnant with Theo's child Hermione?"

 

"How do you know that?" She was shocked.

 

"Colin took some photos of you buying a pregnancy test, are you?"

 

"Yes," she cried.

 

"Do you want Theo back?"

 

"More than anything," she sniffed.

 

"Then come home with me and leave it all to me." Draco smiled at her and took her hand.

 

\-------------

Theo was sitting in his old childhood bedroom, nursing a hangover. He had come home to get away from the wretched woman and had subsequently drunk his sorrows away until he fell into an alcohol-induced coma.

 

He had awoken to his father storming into his room this morning, shouting and yelling about why he shouldn't be here and should be at home with his fiancée. That after his last indiscretion he shouldn't be bringing any more shame to the family.

 

After the news had broken, he had been summoned by his father and taken around to the Weasley's to grovel and beg for them not to hold it against him or his family. That it had been a silly mistake and nothing more. He had almost gritted his teeth throughout the lies he had been forced to spout. He knew though it would have been worse for all of them if he hadn't however. Old magic like this had ways of coming to bite you hard.

 

He still couldn't believe the gall of his parents and their choice in outdated spells, but he couldn't go over it anymore, he was becoming ill. Ever since he had left Hermione's he had had no appetite, he had lost his reason to really give a shit anymore. Ginny, unlike her mother had no cooking skills, so it wasn't as if he was ever going to go home to a cooked dinner and he hadn't been feeding himself, what was the point?

 

When he had been to have his wedding robes fitted for the final time, the witch who was looking after him and been shocked at how much the robes now needed to be taken in since his last visit.

 

His thoughts were constantly with Hermione, worrying about her, he hadn't been able to avoid the papers, he saw how bad she looked and he knew how bad that look actually meant. He had also wandered past her house, but he knew she hadn't been back since he left.

 

He knew he couldn't continue like this, within four days time he would be married and he had to move on somehow, he needed to find a reason to live again as otherwise this existence wasn't worth it, he might as well end it all now. He wouldn't, he knew what that would do to Hermione and she would always be his first priority. Always.

 

He decided it was time to take a walk; maybe he would have a stroll through Hogsmeade.

 

\-------------------

 

Draco was getting more and more frustrated. He had managed to get Hermione agree to come home and now he was hunting down Theodore Nott with a current success rate of zilch. Where was the bastard? How could he rub his success in Nott's face if he couldn't find the idiot?

 

He had been to his and the bitch's shared abode, his parents’ manor, his work place, he had even tracked down Pucey and Flint in the vain hope they had seen him. They hadn't.

 

Draco was at a loss, he had just walked the entire stretch of Diagon Alley and still hadn't found him, Hogsmeade was his last chance, otherwise he would have to wait for Nott to show himself.

 

He Apparated to outside of the Hog’s Head and almost whooped with joy (except Malfoy's do not whoop... ever) for there stood Theo, gazing down the alleyway by the pub.

 

He made towards him.

 

\--------------------

 

Theo had walked up and down the small village street and watched the people milling around, it was nice to see happy faces. He almost tripped over a small girl; her face was full of shock and by the looks of her grazed knee she had just tripped over. He bent down and helped the poor little one to her feet, she had a headful of brown curls and her tear stained cheeks turned into a smile as he helped her up before her parents came over thanking him and picking her up and taking her into Zonko's to find her a new toy.

 

His happy feeling burst as soon as it had started. The little girl with her curly hair reminded Theo that he would never have that, or at least not with the woman he wanted. The girl could have been mistaken for a mini Hermione. He had so desperately wanted a child with her and now he never would. He stormed down the street determined to get away from this, although he had no idea where that place could be. A place where he wouldn't ever be reminded of what he had lost; before he realised it, he stood outside of the Hog’s Head right by the place where he had thrown it all away.

 

Before he could ponder it for too long he heard his name being shouted.

 

"Theo!"

 

\------------------

 

Draco watched as the man he had been chasing all morning turned to look at him, a grimace on his face.

 

"You should be happy to see me Nott."

 

"I meant no offence Draco, I'm just not in the company keeping mood, forgive me, I need to be somewhere."

 

He turned to walk away. Draco snarled and lunged at him, grabbing hold of his arm and turning him to face him.

 

"Stay still Nott, I promise you, you'll want to hear what I have to say."

 

"Seriously Draco, I'm having a shit day.."

 

Draco had had enough of this and shook his friend. "Just listen to me, come into the pub with me, I need to explain."

 

Finally, Theo shrugged his agreement and Draco guided him into the Hog’s Head before he changed his mind and punched the bastard instead!

 

\--------------

 

Minutes later, they were seated in the pub and Draco had brought them both a Firewhiskey. Nothing quite like a hair of the dog, Theo thought glumly.

 

"Now Draco, tell me what this is about."

 

"Your contract has a flaw Theo, and I told you I would find it."

 

Suddenly, Theo was all ears to what Draco had to say. "What? Are you serious? What is it?"

 

"If you let me talk, I'll explain, you moron, now, shut up and listen!"

 

\---------------

 

Draco couldn't quite believe the change those few words had had over Theo, suddenly he looked more awake, more alive and healthier than he had a mere moment ago. He took a swig of his drink and decided to put the poor sod out of his misery.

 

"The contract had many clauses and none of them was of any help to you, there was one which would have been a possibility if you had known about it before, although I'm sure if you had done it knowingly it wouldn't have been valid, but when I first read it, it wasn't even an option so I barely took it in. You have a pretty water tight contract there, go figure, the Weasley's really want rid themselves of their daughter!"

 

"Draco, will you get to the point, how is any of this of any help to us?" Theo begged through gritted teeth.

 

"The clause in this contract states that it is fully binding unless the continuation of a bloodline has already begun."

 

"What? What does that even mean?"

 

"It means, my dear Theo, that if you have had a child with someone else before the marriage becomes legally binding then this contract is null and void."

 

"But I don't have a child, Draco, and you are well aware of that fact, what on earth are you playing at?"

 

Draco was seriously enjoying himself now, he was only making Theo sweat because of his doubtful behaviour from before when he didn't believe Draco could find a hole in this contract.

 

"You don't have a child, yet, Theo."

 

"I think it’s a bit of a long shot to hope that in four days I can impregnate someone before the wedding, Draco, don't you?" Theo was angry now. “Why are you playing games with me, Malfoy? Have I not suffered enough?"

 

"You don't need to impregnate someone Nott, but you do need to come with me, I need to show you something."

 

"I'm not going anywhere Draco until you tell me what the hell you are on about."

 

Draco downed his drink and stood as if to leave.

 

"You don't have a child yet Theo, and you don't need to impregnate anyone because you already have and your child will be here in approximately eight months time."

 

\---------------

 

Hermione was pacing Malfoy's living room floor. She couldn't sit still, Draco had been gone for hours, he had told her he would find Theo and explain the situation to him and bring him straight back here, that had been five hours ago!

 

Suddenly, she felt the wards shudder, she ran down the hall and saw the two men before either of them saw her.

 

She let her gaze fall on Theo and she was shocked at his appearance, he looked positively ill. However when his face turned and saw her, his face lit up and she knew everything would be okay.

 

She ran down the hall to him and jumped into his open arms, crying freely as she felt his arms around her again, this was where she belonged.

 

"A baby?" He questioned, his voice thick with emotion.

 

"Yes," she whispered back and then they pulled back and her eyes were glued to his, and then their lips found each other's and both found they were home.

 

A cough sounded behind them and they sprung apart.

 

"Theo, you need to petition the Ministry and prove that this child is yours, they will then have to break the bonds of your betrothal."

 

"I'll go now." He looked towards Hermione, "The sooner I do this, then the sooner we can move on and be together, my love."

 

"I know, you go, I'll be waiting here Theo." She smiled as he squeezed her hand.

 

"Oh and someone needs to tell Ginny." Draco cackled with laughter as the two men Apparated away again.

 

\---------------

 

Theodore Nott was a free man.  He was free to marry whomever he wanted and there was only one woman he wanted to marry and that was the mother of his unborn baby, the only woman who had ever captured his heart. He had one more task to complete before he moved on with his freedom, and that was to pass the news on to his dear ex-fiancée that the wedding was cancelled.

 

He stood outside the front of his soon to be ex-house and felt nothing. He walked down the pathway, through the gate and pushed open the front door.

 

"Ginny?"

 

"Forgotten how to Apparate Theo?" She yelled from the kitchen.

 

He made his way through the hallway into the kitchen where she stood at the sink, washing up some dishes.

 

"We need to talk." He stated blandly.

 

"Well don't let me stop you, husband."

 

"I am not your husband...."

 

"I was trying it out, you'll need to get used to it Theo, it’s happening you know?" She interrupted.

 

"No, it's not."

 

"Of course it is Nott, don't be absurd."

 

He watched an annoyance flickered across her face.

 

"I will not be marrying you Ginevra, because I am no longer betrothed to you."

 

"What? Why are you spouting such nonsense, you know as well as I do that there is no way out of this contract, don't think I didn't look."

 

She had turned to face him now, she was still clutching some cutlery and now the soapsuds were dripping over the floor, but she paid it no attention.

 

"There was one way and I didn't know about it until today, I didn't even know it was an option because until today no one knew the truth."

 

"What truth!” She yelled. “ I demand that you stop talking in riddles."

 

Her face was bright red and Theo couldn't help but enjoy this moment, for all the times he had had to deal with her, the moment where her world came tumbling down he was getting a front row seat and all the control was with him for a change.

 

"There is a clause in the contract that states if either party has started the continuation of their bloodline the contract is null and void."

 

"What the fuck are you on about?" She shrieked, spittle flying from her mouth as the redhead worked herself into a rage, some of the cutlery clattering to the floor.

 

"Hermione's pregnant, Ginny, with my baby. The contract is void. Have a pleasant life." With that Theodore turned and walked through the door without a backward glance, these were the first steps to his new life and he was going to enjoy them so very much, and the shrieking, screaming woman behind him just made it all that more worthwhile.

 

The carving knife that flew through the air, from the hand of the redhead, into his back threatened that happiness, however, as the body of Theodore Nott crumpled to the floor. The knife fully implanted in his back.


	6. Epilogue

Four months later, Hermione sat in the waiting room in St Mungo's alone, flicking through that day’s paper, she smiled as the two faces of her best friends’ smiled up at her and waved.

Harry and Draco had finally announced their relationship to the Wizarding World. Draco had finally called in his favour with Colin, announcing to him that he would give him another exclusive, but it would be on their terms, it would be classy and well written. Nothing sordid.

Colin of course agreed. Hermione was pleased that her friends had found the happiness they deserved.

Five minutes later, and Hermione was called through and asked to get ready and lay on the bed to wait for the Mediwitch who would tell her whether she was having a boy and a girl.

The last four months since she had returned from Italy had been difficult to say the least, she had received the cold shoulder from some of the Weasley family in response to first their daughter’s broken engagement followed by the subsequent trial she had faced, a trial in which she had been found unmistakably guilty. She was sentenced to time in Azkaban.

The media had had a field day with no thought for Hermione's condition at all. Photographers snapped her every move and headlines were kind one moment and horrid the next.

She was amazed she was still carrying this child with all the stress. This baby meant the world to her; she would cherish this child forever. It was the symbol of hope and happiness in Hermione's life, no matter what.

The Mediwitch entered the room then, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Just you my love, no daddy?"

"No, it’s just me," Hermione replied sadly.

"Ok, let’s crack on then my love, if you could just lie down on the bed there, we will get the scan underway."

Hermione did as she was told, wishing she wasn't in here alone, that Theo could be with her to see their baby for the first time. 

The Mediwitch pulled out her wand and started waving it over Hermione's slightly swollen stomach.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the noise of a heartbeat.

"You have a healthy baby girl there, Miss Granger."

"A baby girl?" Questioned a voice from the other side of the room.

Hermione gasped turning to face the voice.

"Theo?!"

There he stood, leaning on a cane, he had obviously slipped in when the sound of the heartbeat had filled the room.

"Daddy I presume?" The Mediwitch smiled. "I'll give you two a moment."

"You're walking Theo." Hermione half-laughed, half-cried. 

"I wasn't going to miss this Hermione. I convinced the Physiowitch that today's physio could be me walking to find out whether I was having a son or a daughter. Admittedly it has taken me an hour to get here and I'm taking a wheelchair back, but it was worth every step. Listen Hermione," he silenced her.

The sound of the heartbeat took over the room again.

"That's our baby girl, our future."

"I love you, Theodore Nott."

"And I you, Hermione Granger and as soon as I allowed out of this damned hospital I will marry you the first chance I get."

She laughed, before he quieted her with a kiss to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it and if you'd like to leave me a comment that would be amazing! :)


End file.
